1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a thimble and, more particularly, the invention relates to an ergonomic thimble allowing a user to always maintain a sewing needle in hand while wearing the ergonomic thimble in the user's dominant hand for better maneuverability and keeping the user's other hand free for holding and manipulating the fabric or project with maximum efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that hand sewing can require a considerable amount of repetitive force to be applied to a sewing needle by a finger in order to stitch fabric. Finger protective devices and thimbles have long been used for their ability to prevent injury to the fingers during stitching operation, especially with heavy fabrics. Among the earliest examples of thimbles is a somewhat truncated conical shaped metal cap designed to slip over and be adhered to the end of the sewing digit by frictional means. The top and sides of the thimble are dimpled to receive the end of the needle and prevent slippage as force is applied. Unfortunately, these small dimples rapidly become either filled with dirt or grime or else the dimples are not deep enough to adequately engage the eye end of needles when considerable pressure is applied in order to force them through the fabric being sewn. Such thimbles are in use even today.
It is often difficult to keep the needle in hand when using a thimble. Sometimes, the user will stop to put the thimble on, push the needle through, and then remove the thimble to grab the needle once more. Alternatively, the user wears the thimble on the opposite hand and continues to work uninterrupted. Unfortunately, this means that the thimble is not being worn on the user's dominant hand and sewing efficiency is compromised.
In addition, while it is sometimes awkward to manage the fabric or project while wearing a conventional thimble, it can also be painful if the conventional thimble fits too tight or if there is a health problem such as arthritis affecting the user's fingers or hands. Wearing the thimble over a thumb or finger can be problematic for persons with digits that are smaller, or more likely, larger than the typical “one size fits all” thimble. Or, a nice manicure can make wearing the typical thimble impractical.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an ergonomic thimble which allows a user to always maintain a sewing needle in hand. Additionally, a need exists for an ergonomic thimble which can be worn on the user's dominant hand for better maneuverability. Furthermore, there exists a need for an ergonomic thimble which keeps the user's other hand free for holding and manipulating the fabric or project with maximum efficiency.